The inventive concept relates to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices including dielectric layers.
As the demand for smaller, more powerful electronic devices has increased, semiconductor technologies have advanced to keep up with those demands. In this regard, there is an ongoing need to increase the integration density and improve the performance of semiconductor devices that are the main components of such electronic devices.
Insulating layers are integral parts of most semiconductor devices. However, as the integration density of semiconductor devices increases and the size of features in the devices decreases, the demands placed on insulating layers in the devices become greater. In particular, some insulating layer materials used in manufacturing conventional semiconductor devices may not meet design requirements for such material properties as permittivity and/or insulation as their size decreases.